


Character Description Examples

by Viras_stase



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viras_stase/pseuds/Viras_stase
Summary: A collection of character descriptions I am using for examples of my work. Each one has a different level of detail, showing how detailed I can get, or how generic if need be.You will see a few repeating names, and that is because they are characters of mine usually.





	1. Char Desc #1

Vamprisim has a cherry cola colour to his hair, with the roots at the top turning completely black. His face is otherwise unremarkable aside from his xanthic yellow eyes, and slightly tan skin. He wears one visible layer on his torso. Just below his neck rests a plate of armour. On both sides of the plate sits a gold button, clasping a white popped collar with red trim.

The middle of his jacket is black with white lines on a zigzag pattern climbing up and around the buttons on both sides. The outside of the black is met with red trim and a gold button both sides. The gold buttons fastens a strip of white cloth with black trim, and and held down by another button when it reaches the back.

The sides of the white jacket have black pockets, with a gold emblem on both. The jacket drops down at the back, forming two wide and long coattails. The coattails go down to about the knee, and have a red trim. Meeting in the middle of the back, both lines of trim form a single line that heads up to the collar. A short distance away from there, there are two gold crosses keeping black with red trim tails attached.

At the bottom of both tails, the red shoots off three lines that continue downwards, crossing with the offshoots of the other side. The tips of both tails are pointed, and have a gold trim on said tip. The right sleeve of the jacket starts off with a metal pouldrin at the top, with a black and red trim strap going around it, with a red patch on the other side of the arm. The sleeve continues down into a black cuff, linked with another golden emblem.

He wears a white glove, with grey lines on every finger that go down to the base of the glove, and circles on the knuckles. He wields a black and white with red sword. The handle is a smooth white, , and forms a sharpened pommel at the end. Shortly above that, the hand guard is attached. The hand guard has three sharp 'wings' heading up to the top of the hilt. The inside of the guard is edged with black, while the outside is edged with red.

The top of the hilt is black, with another two 'wings' pointing up. In the centre of the black, a red jewel is embedded, and can be seen from both sides. Red edges both of the wings, with the one closer to the blade having it on the outside, and the one closer to the handle having it on the inside. The red from the further wing runs along the edge of the black, forming a point.

A white blade extends from the black decoration, with a black edge starting a short distance away from the decoration. The blade has 'wings' similar to the hand guard at the tip, with a red sigil about halfway up the blade.

Vamp wears white pants, but most of them are concealed by his black thigh-highs. They have straps that hook onto his belt that keeps them up. The boots themselves have a grey cuff at the top that is unfurled and held in place with a black belt. Near the bottom of each boot, there are three black straps with silver buckles.


	2. Char Desc #2

Vamprisim has a cherry cola colour to his hair, with the roots at the top turning completely black. His face is otherwise unremarkable aside from his xanthic yellow eyes, and slightly tan skin. He wears three layers on his torso. A white dress shirt is his first layer, leaving the top two buttons undone. Then over that, he wears a grey dress vest. The vest has slightly darker vertical stripes on it, with all three of it's buttons done up. Finally, he has a black coat that reaches down to his thighs. He leaves it undone, as it's a cloth strap that needs to be tied to close it up.

The coat itself has been sewn to have no left sleeve, as he has a metal prosthesis in place of a human arm. The arm itself is made with a black metal on the top and sides, and has several red cords and tubes running along the outside of it. The underside is an alloy tinted in orange, and is primarily flat, making the entire arm into a sort of malformed triangle. There is a small hole in the centre of the palm, but it's non-functioning so nothing comes out. Finally, he wears a single black glove with a silver diamond outline on it on his human hand.

Vamprisim's pants are simple black dress pants, eventually leading to matching black shoes with a raised heel.


	3. Char Desc #3

Starting from the top, Spike has two colours in his hair. It's primary colour is red, comprising of just about all of it. However, in one spot his hair has a streak of black. It's likely a dye, as every few days the side it's on changes. Every once and a while, he'll even have it on both sides. The hair itself stretches to just down past his shoulders, and he makes a point of doing sassy hair flips to mock people.

Next, he wears a pair of black sunglasses with a white frame to hide his crimson eyes. Just below them, he has a black star tattoo underneath his left eye. Normally it's a little challenging to notice the tattoo due to his his coat and sunglasses blocking it together. Said coat was a white designer top, with a black fur around the collar and where a zipper would normally be. The cuffs had a silver button with a cross on them as well.

Underneath the coat, he wore a black shirt with a grey diamond pattern on it, with a gold necklace. The gold necklace had wings connected to the chain around his neck, and formed a nice border around a piece of icy blue crystal. Then, after all that, he wore partial gloves with metal studs above each knuckle. The gloves covered all his fingers, but only went partially down his palms.


End file.
